


In The Rain

by merrykidgemas



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, i just wanted to write the umbrella scene, it's just me cati haha-, v short drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrykidgemas/pseuds/merrykidgemas
Summary: Totally an overused title but whatever~Yeah it's literally just the umbrella scene except I just tried to put it into words lol





	In The Rain

The billowing clouds from out the classroom window had sparked chatter in the classroom. There were some groans of annoyance from people who had not brought an umbrella. Marinette sat quietly in her seat, her chin in her hands, waving to Alya as she left the room in a hurry. The events of today still replayed in her head as her eyes trailed to the new blonde-haired student. She quickly averted her eyes when he turned to talk to his so-called friend Chloe and began to put her things away into her bag and walked out of the classroom as quietly as possible.

Marinette didn’t want to think badly of the her new classmate, but with what happened that morning and his history with Chloe… She didn’t even know why she was so riled up.

“Hey.”

His voice was quiet, a hint of desperation hidden underneath the soothing attempt of a greeting. She couldn’t even bring herself to look at him as a wave of guilt flooded her heart, making her squeeze her hands a little harder around her straps of her bag. Maybe she had wronged him or maybe he was just like Chloe, being “friends” and all.

A soft sigh escaped from his lips as she turned away; Marinette could somehow imagine a hurt and pained look on his face as the pit-patter of the rain filled the silence between them.

Adrien opened the umbrella slowly and walked forward a little as he spoke, as if to create distance so at least she would listen if he was far enough from her. “I just wanted you to know that I was only trying to take the chewing gum off your seat. I swear…” he said as he looked over his shoulder after finally getting the girl to look at him. So does that mean he wasn’t sticking gum on her seat earlier? But he still came to her to apologise even though he didn’t do anything wrong…

“I’ve never been to school before. I’ve never had friends,” he paused to look up to the sky, choosing his words as if it was the first time he ever said them out loud. “It’s all sort of new to me.” He looked back again and gave her a small shrug as if to say “I never meant to hurt you.”

Marinette watched as he turned around fully to her and motioned the umbrella towards her. She looked at the umbrella and then back at him, slightly in wonder. His face was full of kindness and she felt her knees grow weak at his smile. He was offering her his friendship.

In the distance the thunder roared again, reminding her that she hadn’t made a movement to take the umbrella yet. Slowly she lifted her hand to take it, accidentally brushing against his hand in the process before grasping onto the handle. Marinette studied the boy again until suddenly the contraption closed on her, shrouding her in darkness.

She heard of burst of laughter. It wasn’t the mocking kind like Chloe’s. In fact it was… kinda cute? Marinette sheepishly lifted the umbrella and giggled along with him softly, the day’s tension being washed away by the gentle rain.

Finally finding his breath again, Adrien took one more look at his new classmate as he began his walk to the car. “See you tomorrow.”

Completely filled with awe, Marinette failed to act immediately as she dropped her backpack as he was walking down the stairs and quickly sputtered out a response. “Uh… see you to…mo… tomo… haha!” What was going on– Her body flooded with warmth for no particular reason, or at least she thought. "Whoa, why am I stammering?“

Tikki flew out from her bag with a excited grin. "Hey! I think I might have an idea!”

Marinette knew exactly what she meant because she herself also just realized she was more than just star struck. Looking away flusteredly only further proved the kwami’s point as she flew in for a hug as to reassure her partner.

Adrien felt a movement against his inner pocket as his own kwami peeked out from his shirt. “First day of school and we already have two lovebirds,” Plagg teased as the boy shook his head.

“Whatever. She’s just a friend,” he mused back at him. But a real friendship. He couldn’t believe it, and she believed him despite the evidence against him. Marinette was amazing.

“A friend…” Adrien couldn’t help but smile to himself. He made a real friend with Marinette, on the first day of school! Just the thought made him giddy with excitement.

Marinette watched as the vehicle drove off. With the umbrella in hand, she began her journey back home with a slight dance to her step. He wasn’t so bad after all, that Adrien Agreste.

On another street corner, a short old man in a Hawaiian shirt stroked his beard in thought , a knowing smile on his face. His kwami floated next to him excitedly.

“Excellent choice, Master!”

The old man laughed. “Those two are made for each other.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and make sure to rest your eyes and stay hydrated!! Gonna write more fluff hehehehehe


End file.
